


Are We Still Friends?

by BunnyRamen



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Kirishima Eijirou, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Bakugou Katsuki, Comic, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kirishima Eijirou is Bad at Feelings, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, M/M, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Punching, Put Your Hands Up Radio: Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic’s Radio Show, Queen (Band) References, Shirakumo Oboro Lives, So many Spider-Man references, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Talking, The fight is minor, its not as dramatic as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRamen/pseuds/BunnyRamen
Summary: When first impressions go to hell, sometimes you gotta look at someone in a whole new light!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shirakumo Oboro/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Are We Still Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> A friends birthday, the lovely @mochimushii (on Insta), and I came up with this after asking what they’d like! (I did write a small thing for Yakuza Kiri but scrapped it) but I hope this is up to standard! Happy (late) birthday!

( _ Alright, let’s do this one last time.) _

( _ My name is Kirishima Eijirou, 14, bitten by a radioactive jumping spider during a trip to the old subway tunnels at 12.  _

_ For two years, while I haven’t exactly been Spider-Man, sole protector of Musustafa ‘cause I’m still training and learning things about myself , I’ve been doing my best to help out where I can!  _

_ I have a family with three fathers, 2 brothers and a little sister!  _

_ Lost my cousin, Tamaki, which I guess was my universe’s Uncle Ben in some sort of cosmic way? _

_ Had a whole coming of age, I know who I’m supposed to be, “great responsibility” talk with him before he passed on.  _

_ Awesome guy, for those who didn’t know. Extremely shy..but he was one of the best people I knew. _

_ Anyways, I’m pretty sure you guys know the rest. Usually these are all the same. _

_ The only difference is with my story, I was starting off with fighting a kid from school whom I had never met. _

_ Let’s start from the beginning. _

_ No, not when I was first bitten and had to go through the awkward  _ **_“what’s happening to my body and why am I sticky”_ ** _ , trying to figure out my powers beginning. _

_ The beginning of how I got into this fight. _

_ with Bakugou Katsuki. _ )

Let’s see, Kirishima was in the hallways, his headphones were playing loud music through his ears.

Getting way too into the music, into his Prince playlist to be exact, he had knocked into someone and sent them sprawling.

He hadn’t noticed what he’d done, still fully into the ballad of “[Diamonds and Pearls](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=abACpxkxJhY)”, walking- more dancing past the person while the fallen kid’s supposed crew and others watched.

It wasn’t until he felt someone grab at his backpack, and Kirishima turned around, a bewildered look on his face.

It was some blonde kid, spiky hair like jagged rocks, freckles and acne covering his face, and he was super hairy from what he could see on his hands.

Must’ve gotten a dose of bad puberty..

Or was it... good?

Anyways, the kid looked incredibly angry with him and Kirishima couldn’t pinpoint the exact cause for it. Hairy kid was now using his backpack as leverage to stand up, the added weight making Kirishima bend his knees a bit to accommodate him.

He was still utterly befuddled as to what was transpiring in front of him.

Then the kid grabbed the front of his shirt and crumpled it, and everyone started ooo-ing and such but Kirishima couldn't hear them much over the loudness of his headphones.

“Why don’t you WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FUCKFACE?!”

Kirishima must’ve taken too long to answer and the world went quiet as the blonde kid ripped off his headphones from his ears, throwing them to the ground.

“These stupid fuckin’ headphones were the reason you were so distracted, correct?” The blonde kid was oddly calm but then he smiled, perfectly aligned white teeth making him close his lips over his braces self consciously.

“Let’s get rid of them, shall we? We don’t need this shit happening again.” He threw his red headphones on the ground and lifted up his leg, about to stomp on him.

Kirishima’s vision in his (good) eye got crystal clear. To the point where he was able to see every crease, every pore, every wrinkle, every malicious intent this kid had to break his headphones.

One of his prized possessions.

He didn’t think of anything else, he shoved the kid away from him and his headphones, scooping them up and putting them around his neck.

**_Big mistake._ **

Hairy boy got up very quickly and looked to be out for blood. He threw a fist towards his face, Kirishima watching the appendage slide past his face when he moved out the way in the nick of time. 

Kirishima’s instinct was to swing back at him, and he promptly did. He couldn’t just let someone try and fight him without hitting back, especially if they swung on him first.

The cheers and noises from his fellow classmates and students felt virtually silent to him.

( _ Freezeframe! _ )

( _ This brings us to the part of the story that we were at when we first started this. _ )

_ Well, now that you’re up to speed, we can get this thing really rolling! But first.. _

_ “Kirishima walks in front of the screen, pauses on Bakugou’s face and retrieves a marker from his pocket. He takes the time to draw a mustache and such on him. It seems he got lost in the defacing because Kirishima realizes that he’s drawn scribbles everywhere and is interrupting  _ **_big time_ ** _. He laughs nervously, backing away from the screen.” _

_ My bad...roll film!  _ )

_ Dodge. _

The blonde middle schooler manages to land a punch to his cheek, but thanks to adrenaline, he can barely feel the bruise beginning to bloom on his skin.

Kirishima got a punch in towards his chest, knocking the air out of him.

The other made a noise akin to an accordian being stomped on, and though it wasn’t the time or place for it, Kirishima almost laughed.

Blondie retaliated by grabbing a chunk of his hair, Kirishima grabbing and practically clawing at others arm to try and make him let go.

He could throw this kid clear across the hall if he wanted to, a nod to his super human-like strength, but it wouldn’t be fair and it would raise suspicion.

“HEY!” The shout of an extremely authoritative voice had people scattering in seconds, but the two fighters and Bakugou’s friends were left in the dust.

Kirishima felt the back of his shirt be gently grabbed, lifting his feet off the ground. This, in turn, made the other finally let go. But now, a sense of shame washed over him.

Here he was, being picked up like a little kid in elementary school

But he did see the blonde kid be grabbed by his ear, and he didn’t feel as embarrassed anymore.

The black haired boy recognized the strength of belonging to Ken-san, one of the security officers for the cool. Friendly but has no nonsense for fighting.

“You two.” Ken swung his face around to look at the blonde kid’s two friends, and with a jerk of his head, ushered them to come with.

\----

With an ice pack being held to his cheek, and Bakugou Katsuki- he learned the name when Ken-San said it, was perched up in the seat next to him outside the principal’s office.

Dammit, he was in so much trouble when he got home, it was almost as if his Spidey sense could pick up the amount of days he’d have to spend in his room.

But then, as he thought, his sense picked up something else.

Like an interference in brain waves that were being pushed against another.

He’s felt this feeling before, having met another like himself once..

Kirishima’s eyes squinted, it was strangely close and it was powerful.

Almost as if he was...right next to them.

He felt a piercing look be cast to the side of his face, and Kirishima turned towards it.

There was an instant spark, and no, not like a “love at first sight thing.”

It was more of a mutual understanding, something that didn’t need to be spoken.

Kirishima knew that..

_ “You’re just like  _ **_me_ ** _.” _

\---

School camera’s revealed what had happened and Kirishima sunk into his chair when all three of his fathers had to watch the video. It made it incredibly clear what happened and Kirishima hadn’t meant any malicious intent.

The black haired boy was still at fault for not paying attention and punctually apologized for tripping him, standing up and bowing.

Bakguou mumbled his apology. For trying to break his property, but technically starting the fight, all Kirishima got was a half-assed apology but his mom gave him a very pissed off look and he said it louder. Kirishima could tell he didn’t really mean it.

He didn’t really care, to be frank.

His own parents didn’t seem too angry at him, maybe a bit disappointed that this had to end up with them in the principal’s office but Dad wasn’t giving him the “ _ you’re fucked when you get home _ ” look.

He figured that was a good sign.

“I will see you both on Tuesday, 2 days suspension for both of you.” Nezu didn’t leave any room for argument.

Nobody opposed it, Bakugou’s mother even chimed in and said that wasn’t enough for the blonde headed boy.

\----

After today’s ordeal, he really needed to be on his own with his music. No interruptions, and no people to push.

On the roof of his tall, high-rise apartment building, was where he could be alone. Sitting on the edge, being able to see the setting sun, feel the wind through his hair and brush past his toes, having done away with shoes or socks. It all made him feel calm.

It helped him take his mind off not only the situation, but the budding bruise on his cheek and his slightly aching scalp, taking a nice, deep breath.

He let the sounds of a particularly upbeat song he was listening to carry him away, getting a nice look at the sky starting to get darker.

[ _ “Stay with me!!~” _ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WTAPgY16IDY)

He enjoyed the way the bright city lights would illuminate everything at once, almost like a single beacon of light.

Yeah, the city was loud and sometimes annoying, but with his music, it felt like he could sit here and watch it pass by forever.

Eventually, his relaxation came to a close when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, sensing someone was sitting beside him. He looked at the newcomer, a dark green mask with large orange, almost glow in the dark eyes staring at him.

“Hey..man. You need something?” Kirishima slipped off one side of his headphones, but not taking them off completely.

“Hey. I just wanted to talk with you, Kirishima.” The stranger extended a dark green gloved hand and with some apprehension, took it.

“Yeah, how do you know my name? Who are you?” 

For the record, Kirishima was very good with voices and faces. He knew exactly who it was.

The questions hung in the air for a bit, before the stranger sighed, “I can’t tell you that, not yet at least. I was sent here by.. Bakugou to pass along a message.” 

“Really? I bet I can already guess what it is! Something to the extent of “I hate you”?” Kirishima laughed, but nothing about what he said was really funny.

“No. He doesn’t hate you. He told me to tell you that…” The stranger looked at him dead on, but seemed to turn away from his awaiting eyes. “...he apologizes for what he did. It’s no excuse but he tends to take shit too far over something minor.”

“Preaching to the choir, dude.” Kirishima gestured to the blossoming bruise on his face, the stranger seemed to cringe at the state. “Luckily, I didn't break a bracket. But that's neither or there, why doesn’t he tell me himself?”

The stranger got strangely silent, and it almost felt like an eternity until they spoke again.

“He is.” The stranger grabbed at the top of the mask they were wearing, and revealed a face who knew all too well.

Kirishima pretended to be surprised, but he obviously didn’t do a good job since he got a deadpan look.

“Dude, I’m not an idiot. You have the deepest fuckin’ voice i’ve ever heard for a guy my age.” Kirishima pointed at his vocal cords, and Bakugou touched at his own with a gloved hand.

“Spider powers sped up puberty for me, at least for my voice and other things.” Bakugou snorted, as if there was an inside joke between them.

“Maybe it’s the radioactivity, fucks up the DNA? I got bitten by a Jumpin’ Spider, and had a growth spurt. 5’3’ to 5’5'' overnight, I say it’s a good gig!”

“Still shorter than me.”

“Shut up!” 

They laughed together, and Kirishima found he liked the sound of Bakugou’s chuckle.

It was like a repetitive grand bell that Kirishima wanted to ring over and over again,

Kirishima shook that thought out of his head, deciding to focus on something else. 

“Well, if forgiveness is what you're after, I guess I can forgive you. Next time, just let me know if I made a mistake instead of trying to break something special to me!” 

Bakugou rubbed at the center of his chest, Kirishima remembering that was where he had punched him and for just a couple seconds had wondered if he’d hurt him badly.

“Did I hurt you? I’m-” Kirishima had half a mind to reach out and touch him, but kept his hand at his side, rubbing at the concrete of the ledge he was sitting on with his fingers.

Bakugou raised a hand to get him to stop talking, shaking his head. “For what I did, I definitely deserved that punch. You’ve apologized enough for someone that tripped me by accident.”

“Still..” The apology lingered on his tongue, but Kirishima thought it wouldn’t do any good to keep poking at it. Choosing to just keep his mouth shut.

“Well, we don’t have class tomorrow. You wanna...hang out?” 

Kirishima thought about that. He had seen Bakugou before but it always was a short glimpse of him, hanging out with his friends or something like that. Until now, the thought of him even looking his way wouldn’t have crossed his mind. But, here was chatting with him as if they were actually friends.

Were they friends?

Acquaintances?

_ Frenemies? _

Didn’t matter.

His father had always said “hold grudges against people who are worth hating”, and that made him think that Bakugou wasn’t worth hating. It would get him nowhere, and he’d lose out on making a once first sight enemy into a friend.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

\-----

_ “Were sneaking into a R rated horror film?!”   
  
_

Bakugou immediately shushed him, “Will you shut the hell up? We can’t sneak if you're calling attention to ourselves.”

When Bakugou had invited him out to the movies, he hadn’t figured they were going to be doing something possibly bad. But, was it really bad? It’s just sneaking into a different movie than the one you paid for.

Kirishima didn’t really have time to dwell on it when they were walking up to the ticket line, the ticket attendant looking at them expectantly.

“Two tickets to…” Bakugou squinted up at the board where all the movies were displayed. Kirishima noticed the attendant getting suspicious, usually people come to the movies with what they want already in their head.

If this was going to work, Kirishima had to act fast.

“Two tickets to The Great Gatsby, last row seats please! It’ll be our first movie together as a couple!” Kirishima laid it on thick, going as far as to hold his hand.

Bakugou looked at him with wide eyes, his face turning a dark red color as he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

“ _ Oh! _ Someone’s nervous! I can understand that! Picking the perfect movie is a hard choice for a first date!” The attendant brightened, handing him the tickets after Kirishima handed her the cash to pay for them.

“Uh..” Bakugou said eloquently, and that only made the attendant quietly laugh to themself.

“Thank you!” Kirishima used their joined hands as leverage to start dragging the starstruck boy into the theatre, the attendant wishing them good luck on their ‘first date’.

He had to admit, if they were going to do this, they couldn’t afford to slip up like that. He just hopes that Bakugou won’t be pissed at him.

Reaching the concessions stand inside the theatre, Bakugou seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Looking at Kirishima with surprise and something else the black haired boy couldn’t point out.

“You can let go of my hand.” Bakugou pointed at their adjoined appendages and Kirishima flushed with embarrassment, fulfilling the others' request.

At least, he was trying to, until he felt that he couldn’t. Their hands were stuck together like velcro.

“Bakugou, you gotta relax.” 

Kirishima had learned this lesson the hard way when he first discovered his power. His Dad, Shouta, had to get an involuntary shave when his hand couldn’t be removed from his head without potentially ripping off skin.

He felt horrible since his father actually loved his hair, and Kirishima was disoriented, scared, and terrified of what was happening to his body.

Kirishima eventually told him that day about the spider bite, and about what was happening.

Turns out Shouta loved the side shave more, and kept not only the hairstyle, but his secret about his new found powers for 2 years now.

“I’m trying to! You're not making it easy.” Bakugou tried taking deep breaths, but it only served to make him more anxious.

Kirishima didn’t know what that mean, and blamed it on something or the other.

“Hey.” Kirishima put his other hand on Bakugou’s shoulder, “You can do this.”

The extra boost of confidence seemed to help since their hands separated a little.

“Next.” Concessions attendant called them up and the impromptu moment was cut short, both of them moving up, hands still conjoined.

“One large bucket of popcorn and two kit-kats.” Bakugou felt an elbow in his ribs, “-please.”

The attendant started scooping popcorn into a large bucket, and plopped down the buttery corn on the counter once he was finished, putting 2 kit-kat bars beside it.

“1400 yen, sir.” Bakugou got out his wallet with his free hand and had to forcibly rip his other hand from Kirishima’s in order to actually grab the money.

Kirishima told himself that he didn’t miss the contact.

“Enjoy your date.” The attendant handed them their popcorn and candy.

It didn’t go unnoticed that neither of them corrected the concession worker.

\----

The two ended up forgetting about the R-rated movie, having already gotten a third of the way through The Great Gatsby before Bakugou quietly cursed to himself.

“Dude, this movie is good.” Kirishima tore off a piece of the kit-kat bars he was given, which had surprised him since he didn’t ask for anything, and popped into his mouth.

He bit into another one, only half of it before Bakugou held out his hand expectantly towards him. Kirishima didn’t have the popcorn- he wasn’t able to eat it with braces, and as a joke, handed him the already bitten chocolate.

To his utter astonishment, Bakugou all but threw the kit-kat into his mouth and munched on it. 

“I bit off that!” He hissed under his breath, all the blonde did was shrug and turn towards the movie.

After another 10 minutes, Bakugou held out his hand again, and thinking he was funny, Kirishima put his hand onto the blonde’s.

He was expecting Bakugou to whisper-yell at him, or throw popcorn at him, push him away, something of that caliber. But no, all the blonde did was hold it, and even though it was buttery, Kirishima couldn’t bring himself to mind.

_ Huh. _

Even after the movie ended and the lights went up, signalling the movie’s end, Kirishima still didn’t mind.

_ Strange. _

Believe it or not, when they were leaving the movie theatre, not before taking a bathroom break, they held hands again.

Kirishima still couldn’t mind.

_ Why couldn’t he? _

This wasn’t something lots of friends did. Kirishima knew that.

Walking home, they talked about the movie, palms still glued together but it wasn’t because of a power malfunction.

Kirishima looked at their conjoined hands, and then at Bakugou, he was talking about something or the other. The beauty-marked boy just simply stared at him, the sun had to be setting right at that time, and shone on his blonde hair and practically illuminated it.

Kirishima got a sick feeling in his stomach, but it wasn’t because of too much chocolate, it was more of a fluttery feeling.

Friends don’t get fluttery feelings for friends.

Like butterflies.

Why did he feel this way?

Why did it feel  _ right _ ?

Wasn’t this supposed to happen when you held hands with a girl?

He’s heard boys at school say they felt all giddy and such when a girl touched their shoulder, or held their hand, or looked pretty.

He didn’t feel that way when girls looked at him, or gave him a polite ‘hello’, or even hugged him. Was there something wrong with him? Yeah, he thought girls were pretty, but everyone was pretty in his eyes.

Unless your personality showed that you were ugly inside and out.

And Bakugou had proven himself to just be wound a bit too tight, but he wasn’t bad.

How come Bakugou was suddenly prettier than everyone he’s seen?

Wasn’t he supposed to think only girls were pretty?

How come they didn’t seem as pretty as guys?

As pretty as Bakugou?

Wh-

“Kirishima, are you okay?”

He hadn’t realized his head was buzzing like crazy until it stopped, everything going silent, and Bakugou was looking at him with a frown. He looked angry, but that’s always how he looked. There was deep seated concern in eyes, Kirishima could sense it. 

“Yeah, I'm fine…” Kirishima gave him a smile, and the boy could immediately feel that Bakugou didn’t believe him.

“Hmm..” Bakugou pursed his lips, giving him a scrutinizing look.

Wow, did Bakugou look really  _ pretty _ .

Why was that  _ word _ stuck in his head? Lingering on every thought he had?

  
  


“Oh look! My apartment building!” Kirishima changed the subject by pointing at his apartment door entrance, pulling Bakugou a bit faster towards it until they made it.

“Right. Is something up with you?”

“Up? Nothing is up but the sky, clouds... _ birds _ ..” Kirishima felt his forehead start to sweat, and he felt like he was floundering.

Kirishima, calm down,  **nobody knows.**

Why were there suddenly so many people around?

[ **_Everybody knows._ ** ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OrNo5Vs2UiA&t=159s)

**_He knows. She knows. THEY KNOW!_ **

Wasn’t it just them a minute ago?

That lady was talking to her daughter.

Were they talking about  _ him _ ?

Did they know he called Bakugou pretty somehow?

That guy across the street, talking with his dad.

Wow, he was  _ super _ tall.

Do they  _ know _ ?

Could they hear his thoughts? 

Why was that guy walking smiling so much?

Was he the  _ weird _ guy now?

Is it weird to think a guy was  _ pretty _ ?

Why was that little girl laughing?

Was it because of  _ him _ ?

“Kirishima..You gotta relax..”

Kirishima nodded, he hadn’t felt his rapid heart beat pounding in his chest. His  _ sweating _ . The tears stinging at his eyes. The words that threatened to choke him.

He had to spit them out.

_ “I think you’re pretty!”  _ He all but screamed at him, Bakugou looking at him. Judging him. Probably thinking he was gross for thinking of him in such a way.

He’s gonna tell everyone at school that the  _ freak _ has a crush on him.

Everyone around him was staring.

He felt exposed.

Leave.

They’ve seen too much.

Kirishima wrenched his hand away from Bakugou, and couldn't think about missing the contact. He ran away like the coward he was to the safety of his apartment.

He felt the sudden hatred the other probably felt for him and it quickly ate away at his resolve to keep from crying.

And so, he didn’t keep it in.

\----

Kirishima had practically fallen into Shirakumo’s arms, and the white haired man was at a loss of what happened or how to remedy his middle son better.

“Did something happen? What’s wrong, Eijirou?” Shirakumo rubbed at his back with a warm hand, not at all caring that his shirt was being soaked in tears.

“Pops..I think- I-..” 

He knew what he was.. he just couldn’t very well get it out.

“Let’s get you some water, kiddo. You can’t cry and drink at the same time.” Shirakumo started guiding him to the kitchen.

——

Hizashi happened to be in the kitchen, helping Hitoshi with homework or some kind of problem.

Kirishima felt like he was an open book, everyone could see he was distraught, upset, every emotion that meant something was up.

But Shirakumo was right, he couldn’t drink and cry at the same time, and soon had calmed down enough to actually talk.

“I think I’m gay.” Was the first thing he said after finishing his cup of water.

Silence resounded in the kitchen.

“Welcome to the club.” Was all Hitoshi said before going back to his work.

“Isn’t that  _ bad _ ?” Kirishima rubbed at a puffy eye, bewildered at why nobody was reacting.

“Eijirou, you have three fathers. If being gay is bad, we’re probably the worst of the worst.” Hizashi pointed out.

Kirishima squinted his eyes in befuddlement, what did that have to do with..

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

_**Oh!** _

_([It’s magic!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h6o38MN8yqE))_

“Ohhh...Oh crap.” Kirishima felt even dumber than ever, he had ran away from Bakugou and left him like a scared kid running under his bed from the closet monster.

“It’s alright son, happens to the best of us.” Shirakumo patted him on the back in sympathy, and though it was comforting, it didn’t help the situation he was in.

“What am I going to do? He probably hates me.” Kirishima pulled out a chair at the dining room table, sitting down next to Hitoshi.

“I don’t think anyone could have the capacity to hate you, Eijirou. You’re a nice kid, and confused about what’s going on with you. Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Kirishima looked towards the new voice, recognizing it as Aizawa’s. The tired man pointed a scarred finger towards his side shave, and the gesture was lost on everyone but Kirishima, the boy smiling.

Shouto briefly came in during the moment to get Eri an apple, proceeding to leave.

“Thanks guys.” Kirishima smiled genuinely, a new kind of determination in his system.

A real manly person wasn’t afraid of rejection, and said their true feelings towards a person.

Even if those feelings were so sudden and new. 

And for a boy that he had recently fought barely 2 days ago, sometimes getting a punch makes you realize things.

Even if it’s painful, you gotta power through it.

Even if he’d end up alone again, having left his old friends at his old school.

So be it. He’s already gone this far.

But, how would he do this? He had already made a big fool of himself.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It could all go to hell but it was worth a shot.

“Dad, do you mind if I come with you to work?”

\----

“You’ve heard it here listeners, [‘Mr. Telephone Man’](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GsWrlzjxbPY) by New Edition! A fan favorite here at Put Your Hands Up Radio!” Hizashi sat forward in his chair, getting close to the microphone.

Kirishima had been at the Radio Station plenty of times, he appreciated it more than ever at this moment. Confessing to your crush on the radio wasn’t one of his best ideas, but it sounded the nicest. It was his plan Z at best

But plan Z got moved up a few notches when the other things he thought about either didn’t exist yet or would require weeks of time.

And yes, It was slightly unmanly, not being able to get Bakugou’s rejection of his feelings face to face but he had to give this plan a shot. Even if it meant a turn down, he could scream to the world that he did it.

“ _ Alright listeners, we have a very special song that was picked out by my son, Eijirou for a very special person out there. Hopefully this tune reaches them, and they pick up what he’s laying down! Here’s [“You’re My Best Friend”](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=upoNK5_GDsA) from the hit rock band ‘Queen’! _

Luckily, the band had played a Japanese version for this song, and though the words aren’t exactly the same, Kirishima feels nothing can be misconstrued.

“You picked the perfect song, Ei. Nobody can resist Queen!” Hizashi leaned back in his chair, patting the boy sitting next to him on the shoulder.

Kirishima smiled at him nervously, putting his elbows on the table, his stomach filling with anxious butterflies.

What if Bakugou got the wrong idea and thought it was meant for someone else? What if he was moving too quick? He had just started being his friend yesterday! But the butterflies in his tummy, threatening to lift him off the ground said otherwise.

“ _ That was ‘You’re My Best Friend’ by Queen! A rockin’ song for a pretty gnarly person out there! The light is buzzin’, let’s take some calls from you lovely listeners out there!” _ Hizashi pressed one of the many buttons on the sound pad in front of him, Kirishima waited in anticipation for the first call.

_ “Dynamite, you are one the air! What’s your damage? _ ” Hizashi might not have shown it, having to keep his face professional in case of his radio crew needing photos, but he was on the edge of his seat.

“ _Kirishima_?” 

Said boy almost ripped the cushions off the rolling chair, he knew the voice instantly. How could he not? It had echoed in his head the day before, rattling his brain.

“ _Yes_?”

“ _ Meet me at your apartment on the roof tonight at 8, I need to talk to you. It’s Bakugou, if you couldn’t tell.” _

The light went dead, leaving Hizashi and Kirishima in stunned silence, looking at each other.

The blonde man made a sort of cringed face, not really sure what to guage from that reply. 

Kirishima felt like barfing up all those butterflies right about now.

But, he was prepared for this. Readied himself for a heartfelt dismissal. 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t going to sting and burn like hell.

_ “Let’s take the next caller…” _

\----

He was there much earlier than 8pm but it gave him time to be on his own, listening to his music. Taking in the feeling of happiness and love he felt from the [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uAZfnHOW5tY) before it would be kind of smushed down in his chest. 

Time felt slow, moving at a snail’s pace, waiting in pained suspense for Bakugou to come swinging by. Ok, he didn’t know if he’d actually be swinging in via a web, not yet knowing the full extent of the other’s powers, but it was a pretty good guess.

It got him thinking about his own powers, successfully distracting him. Advanced agility, strength, crazy high jumping, venom (which was a new thing), were all things he could do. Not to mention, the wall sticking, spidey sense, invisibility (could only get part of himself as of now) and some kind of hardening exoskeleton. He was still training with that last one, successfully being able to do his hands and a bit of his forearms.

Not watching the time, and too caught up in his own head, he hadn’t noticed Bakugou sitting next to him.

Since it wasn’t sudden danger, Kirishima wasn’t able to sense it right away until he felt a familiar buzzing in the back of his head.

“Bakugou must be close.” Kirishima spoke out loud.

“Right here, doofus.”

Kirishima nearly jumped out of his skin but kept it under wraps, an uneasy feeling starting to eat away at him. He pulled his headphones down over to his neck.

Bakugou opened his mouth but the black haired boy beat him to the punch. 

“Look!” He put his hands up in a defensive manner, “I know what you’re going to say. But before you do, I just wanted to apologize. I ran away like a bitch and didn’t even explain myself. I just…” 

“..panicked.” Bakugou finished for him.

Kirishima nodded wordlessly, “I didn’t know what I was feeling for you, couldn’t figure out the name cause I was freaking out. But I know what it is now. I have a crush on you.” Kirishima couldn’t stand to look at him, just the thought of seeing his face full of disdain would knock him off his game.

He had to get it off his chest.

“I have a crush on you.” He paused, “I know it’s fast because we just started to become friends but I do. Call it whatever you like but that’s what I got. A big, groady crush on you-”    
  


He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks and he wiped them away quickly. Dammit, of all the times to cry, it had to be right now.

“I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, or if you wanna tell everyone at school-”

_ “I like you too, Doofus.” _

There’s no way he heard those words. No fucking way.

“Yes fucking way, dumbass.”

Did he say that outloud?

“Yes, jeez.”

Kirishima, despite the circumstances, covered up a snort. Not the time to show off your gross laugh.

“I’ve had a crush on you since before we fought.”

_ Huh?! _

_ “Huh?!”  _ Kirishima voiced his thoughts vocally.

“Don’t believe me, I don’t care but I did. I saw you all over school, so fucking sunny for nothing, never worked up the guts to talk to you. Too much of a pussy to just ask what your name was. I know, hard to comprehend, bold, cocky, Bakugou too chicken shit to just talk to someone when I’m rude to everyone. The one time I finally got close to you, I yelled in your face, and tried to break your stuff.”

Kirishima didn’t know what to say, I mean what could he say? He was speechless.

So he opted to laugh.

He laughed, and chuckled, and whatever other word there is for guffawing when you have nothing else to do and feel really dumb.

Bakugou joined in with them, and they didn’t stop until tears were streaming down their cheeks.

They both took time to catch their breath, wiping at their eyes.

The city skyline watched as Bakugou leaned into Kirishima’s personal space, and the other slowly leaned into his. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Kirishima turned his head to the side and pressed his lips against Bakugou’s, feeling they were a bit chapped from the wind but otherwise soft against his own.

They seperated, their cheeks flushed beyond comprehension but both could blame it one the cold night hair biting at their skin.

_ “Wow.”  _ Bakugou said with unhinged amazement.

“What?” Kirishina’s eyes turned concerned, was it bad? He’ll admit, he did keep his lips covered over his brackets, not wanting Bakugou to get stuck.

“Your eyes. Their red and you got 8 pupils, which isn’t possible in humans. It’s beautiful in a strange way, [like shining rubies](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5QQdg7WdLbU&t=125s) in a mine of diamonds or some Shakespeare bullshit. Pretty corny, huh?” Bakugou smiled bashfully.

“Not at all. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, I'm not exactly normal, never was. Neither are you, but I like that.”

“You’d better.” 

Kirishima laughed and Bakugou silently listened, enjoying the sound.

( _ “That was super gay.”  _

_ “I’m super gay, Katsuki. You’re Bi. We’re dating. What about this is hard?”  _

_ “Wasn’t gay enough, let’s re-do it.” _

_ ‘Kirishima laughs’ _

_ Anyways, that’s my- well our story!  _

_ Got to tell my family who I was (for the second time.) _

_ Learned I can do so much more than I thought!  _

_ You were probably hoping for some crime fighting or something but that wouldn’t happen until we turned sixteen! _

_ Which led to things getting a whole lot weirder when Katsuki and I met others like us! _

_ “Can’t believe stupid Deku got bit in a different universe! Bullshit!” _

_ I groan fondly, “Katsuki, what matters is that we’re never alone! Others understand what we’re going through! You can’t really be made out about that! _

_ Nevertheless, I did end up developing my powers and I’m-” _

_ I feel an elbow in my side. _

_ “- **We** protect the city of Musustafa as Red Hourglass and Spidermight! _

_ Plus, moving to high school has gained us some new friends!  _

_ We gotta keep our identity a secret from them but everybody’s got their secret, right? _

_ This concludes the first issue of Red Hourglass and Spidermight: Middle School! Tune into next month's issue, Hourglass: Jump into the future! Meet some of the new spider’s from other dimensions here to take down a new villain uprising! _

_ “Anyone can wear the mask!  _ **_You_ ** _ could wear the mask! If you didn’t know that before, I hope you do now..” - Red Hourglass, Kirishima Eijirou _

[ _ “I’m not the only one, not by a long shot.” _ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OJixXuR7Xcc)

_ Epilogue _

_ “Kirishima?” _

_ “Yo, dude!” _

_ He had just gotten in bed, sitting back onto his comfy pillow when he heard his name being called multiple times, trying to get his attention. Sitting above him was a familiar bubble looking portal, the light emitting from it making him squint before he quickly adjusted to it. _

_ He took off his headphones, a smile gracing his face. The [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r7Rn4ryE_w8) coming from them has long been forgotten at the mention of his name. _

_ So many new faces but felt like he knew them forever. Fighting alongside them brought them closer  _

_ Denki, Midoriya, Mina, Hatsume, Tokoyami, names that didn’t even cross the path in his mind before were now stuck like gum in his brain. _

_ Even Amajiki was a Spider-man in a different universe! It wasn’t his Amajiki but it helped heal a scar he had opened for a while. _

_ They weren’t like the ones from his universe but they were still special. _

_ “You got a minute?” Mina’s face came through the portal, along with others he had gotten to know all too well. _

_ He grinned, braces free teeth being shown off. _

_ “For you guys? I got all the time in the world. I’ll call Bakugou.” _ )

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, all mistakes are ‘cause of me, duder!!


End file.
